A network switch is a networking device that connects devices together on a computer network by using packet switching to receive and forward data to the destination device. A network switch may use hardware addresses to process and forward data at the data link layer (layer 2) of the OSI model. Some switches can also process data at the network layer (layer 3) by additionally incorporating routing functionality to perform packet forwarding.